Empress of the Night part1 Solar Eclipse
by rachyrosexox
Summary: Christiana Salvatore falls in love with a high school student, Matt Williams, and struggles to stay hidden from her brother, Demetri, and his evil partner, Damon. It sucks being the only live creation of the Vampire King. And not knowing makes it worse.


Empress of the Night

Solar Eclipse pt.1 Lunar Eclipse pt.2

Solar Eclipse chapter 1.

Matt Williams, junior and the high school's heartthrob, walked through the hushed halls. He'd always come to school early on the first couple of days. He would usually be the only one too. That's probably why he was startled to see a girl in a jet black floor-length skirt turn the corner, and almost crash into him. Almost. She turned on her heals and hurried off in the direction she had come. He was rather stunned, though the feeling dissolved momentarily, only to be replaced intrigue.

Matt shook the feeling off, and continued on his way to his first period class. When he arrived he took the back seat near the window; his safe haven. He didn't like being called on, for he often let his mind drift off. He also didn't like to sit in the front where, he knew, girls would make googley eyes at the back of his head. There was something holding him back when it came to girls. He was cool with being friends with them, but none of the girls at school were interested in being "_just_ friends".

The door opened, and a girl stepped inside. Matt lifted his head to see the black-clad girl who had almost bumped into him earlier. She paused just inside, body tensing. She stood there as still a statue for a good thirty seconds, then made her way to the teacher's desk, where Mr. Anders was reading the morning paper.

"Excuse me," she said in a soft voice. Mr. Anders looked up, a bit startled.

"Oh yes. I was informed you'd be joining my class. You're Christiana Salvatore, yes?"

"Yes," she replied, voice still soft.

"I have your text book here, and you can take a seat wherever you'd like."

"Thank you." She took the book and a seat as far away from Matt as she could get. Matt wasn't usually one to take an interest in a girl, but Christiana was different; captivating. There was something about her that just made him want her. He resolved to speak to her after class.

The door opened again, and a group of people strutted in. Two jocks, Jason Mitchell and Sam Small, with their cheerleader girlfriends, Abby Cooper and Stacey Grey, three prep groupies, Victoria Masters, Tami Carter, and Penny Young, and of course, the ring leader, Alexandra Ritch.

Alexandra Ritch, also known as Ritch the bitch, has been after Matt ever since her hormones switched from boys-are-rabid to let-me-at-'em. Now she was even more vicious than in the first grade.

Spotting Matt, she held down a squeal, and rushed over to snag the seat next to his. Matt sighed, and she started the conversation as always.

"Hey Matt. So, tell me, how was your summer?"

"Great, until I got home and _someone_ started stalking me." He thought he heard a soft snicker from the opposite end of the room, and glanced over at Christiana. Her inky black curls tumbled down her back. He swallowed hard, and noticed her shaking shoulders. He smiled, turning back to Alexandra, who was frowning at Christiana's back. When she realized Matt's eyes had returned to her she put on a phony smile, and said, "That's nice," in a honey thick voice.

The door opened once again, and in walked two skater dudes, Evan Tylers and Kyle Crinsky, two drama kids, Michelle Wilson and Logan Pierce; also known as Tiffany, and the emo/gay couple, Derrick Shay and Tad Peterson, who had matching schedules. Go figure. Class began shortly after that.

Christiana's mind wandered back to earlier that morning. She'd had a good meal, and that was important. Still, her hunger grew the longer she was near him. No smell had compared to this in a long time, and she remembered all too well what had happened last time, and the effect. But she guessed that was what made him even more desirable. She'd have to keep a good distance from him.

The bell rang, and Christiana was out the door in a flash. She had art as her next class, her favorite subject. She was relieved when she got there. Matt didn't seam the artsy type to her. She entered the room, and took one of the back seats. She was surprised and a little dismayed to catch that familiar smell enter the room. She was completely helpless when a small smile spread across her lips, especially when he took the seat next to her, and flashed her a friendly smile in return. Her cheeks flushed, and she diverted her eyes, smile widening.

What are you doing Christiana? She thought. He's you're ticket to hell. Don't get attached, don't get attached. Don't fall in love, don't fall in love! If you do he'll end up dead or worse! If he dies because of you you'll be found, and brought back. You don't want to go back do you? I didn't think so, so just stay away from him!

Christiana touched her necklace. It was her shield, her bug spray, her invisibility cloak. It was what protected her from going back. Without it she'd be as easy to spot as an elephant wearing a pink tutu in Ireland on St. Patrick's Day. But there were still some flaws. Even if she wore it she couldn't kill a human with her teeth, and if she wanted human blood she'd have to change form to get it; that was always such a pain.

"Hi. I'm Matt Williams. We almost ran into each other earlier." She was barely aware he was speaking, but she managed to catch what he had said.

"Christiana Salvatore. I'm obviously new," she replied in her soft voice.

"Nice to meet you. Where are you from?"

"Italy. Well, I was born there. My parents liked to travel."

"Sounds exciting." She looked back down at her desk, And they both fell silent as class began.

Her parents had passed away, and not even just recently. They were killed centuries ago. Murdered by their only daughter. Of course they had been tortured first; watching each son die a slow and painful death. All but the oldest was killed. He was the one that controlled her, and he would be the one to find her if she should slip.

Christiana sat next to Matt at lunch; her stomach empty and nagging. She hadn't bought a lunch. Human food couldn't sustain her. She needed blood, and fast.

"Are you ok?" Matt asked. "Did you forget money? You want me to buy you something?"

"No thanks. I'm not hungry." _Lie_, a seductive voice spoke in her head. _You're starving, but I know how to satisfy your hunger. All it takes is one little bite. One little bite and he's all yours. Do it Christiana. Take his blood. Take his mind and his will. Make him yours. You know you want him Christiana. Just_ do it_. Do it. Do…_

Before she knew what was happening her head was tilting, and she was leaning across the table. No, she thought. No, I won't do it. I won't do it. I WONT DO IT! she yelled in her head. She pulled away from Matt before she could sink her teeth into his neck. She gathered her things, and ran out of the cafeteria, leaving behind a very stunned and confused Matt.


End file.
